


He was mistaken

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Donna Jody is a background ship in this, First Meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, Meet-Cute, Multi, One Shot, fluff fluff fluff, sastiel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam gets an invite to Jody's wedding and goes for the free food. When he knows no one at the after party he introduces himself to someone who looks like a student and hopes for the best.And gets the best, too.





	He was mistaken

The man's eyes widened as Sam approached, and he felt immediately the dread of making a huge mistake. However, realising that it was way to late to turn back, he settled against the wall next to him and smiled as warmly as he could. He got an owlish blink in response.  
"Hey, I'm Sam. Pre-law."  
"Castiel. Astronomy."  
Sam nodded and grinned. Castiel offered a small smile in return.  
There was a pause during which they both waited for more conversation. None came. They looked away to face the room. The two stood awkwardly for several minutes, hands in their pockets, both wishing for their phones to ring or for some other excuse to leave as quickly as possible.  
It hadn't taken Sam long to realise he had made a mistake by coming here.  
Jody, an old family friend, had sent him an invite to her wedding probably out of common courtesy. Both Dean and John had politely declined. Sam, being the starving student he was, had agreed mostly for the free food. The service had been great, and both Jody and Donna had looked beautiful and so happy, but for some reason that wasn't the end of it.  
He hadn't considered the possibility of being invited back to the house. Hadn't considered that Jody would insist he come along. Hadn't properly considered that weddings, actually, were rather a big deal. Stuck in an unfamiliar lounge filled mostly with adults and tiny, screaming children, Sam had been relieved to see an obvious student hovering on the outskirts of the party.  
Unfortunately things rarely went as well as he hoped.  
After a few long minutes Sam finally caved and tried again at conversation.  
"I, um." He cleared his throat "How do you know Jody?"  
"I don't." Castiel replied blandly.  
He must have seen Sam's expression, because something in his eyes softened a little.  
"Sorry, I'm not a great conversationalist. Donna invited me. She's an old family friend."  
"Me too!" Sam blurted, before flushing completely beetroot "I mean, not Donna, Jody. She's an old family friend. Not that she's old, just - uh."  
Sam chuckled awkwardly to cover his own embarrassment. He wasn't usually this bad at talking to people. It was like this guy had magic or something else that was stopping his mouth from cooperating.  
Castiel didn't seem to mind his bumbling, and actually smiled back.  
"Jody seems nice. She certainly makes Donna happy."  
Sam nodded vigorously.  
"Oh, she is. And Donna seems great. I've never seen Jody this cheerful."  
"Love can do that to people." Cas nodded wisely.  
"Oh, are you in love with someone?" Sam asked, then felt his face heat up at the realisation of what that sounded like.  
Castiel turned a little red too, but smiled easily as he pulled out his phone.  
"I'm not. But I would like to be. Do you want my number?"  
Sam managed to get out a yes, although he still doesn't know how.  
Cas grabbed Sam's hand, and scrawled his digits on the back of it with a gold marker pen before swishing away into the crowd.  
Sam was left standing against the wall with a red face and a sense of elated anticipation.  
Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is is short, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
